


Between the Lines

by font_romantic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domesticated skeleton boyfriend that isn't as domesticated as Reader would have liked, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Possibly a one night stand, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skeleton Boyfriend, Skeletons, Sleepy Kisses, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/font_romantic/pseuds/font_romantic
Summary: It's time to go, but where to?Can I come?Wait, I-





	Between the Lines

You feel him stirring against you. Cold, rough bone rubbing against your bare thighs as he seems to ponder your flesh before moving from the bed. Shifting yourself, you peer out from beneath the arm that shields your face from the light of his soul- the soft blue glow that often lulls you to sleep seeming to shine with an intensity that was hurting your eyes- and see him sitting there, at the edge of the bed. Reluctantly, you close your eyes and wait for the sound of his metatarsals scraping against the wooden floor. Once you hear it, you know he’s up, moving around the room and-

“Sans?” you mutter as you caution another glance from beneath your arm. He sighs and the sound makes your heart stutter.

“‘m sorry, babe,” he speaks so easily despite the obvious hush to his tone, “i didn’t mean to wake ya.” 

You can feel him grinning in the darkness, your eyes unable to adjust outside the distracting gleam within your lover's thoracic cavity. You want to tell him to come back to bed, that it’s alright, you’ll fall asleep with him next to you, but you know better.

“No, it’s fine…” you’re resting your head on your arm now, adjusting yourself so it’s easier to watch his soul breathe beneath his rib cage, “I just wanted- um...be careful.”

The pause in your words makes his soul shine and you blush, realizing that he must have read between the lines.

“yeah…” he pauses as well and you can feel the heat in your face fuel the fire in your chest, “i will.”

Smiling, you relax a bit more against your arm and slip fully against your pillow as you let your eyes drift to a flutter before you realize he’s moved back to place a boney palm against your cheek. Gently, he strokes his fingers down your jaw line and tilts your head- pressing his teeth softly against your lips. He kisses you and you feel almost as if you’ve been submerged in a pool of water. He’s claiming every point of your senses, drowning you in the scent of him and smothering you beneath his touch- but you don’t struggle. You let him overwhelm you to the point where you don’t even notice that you’ve fallen asleep.

When you wake, the room is brighter, but Sans is gone. 

Alone, you drift and wonder: _does he know?_

Does he?

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the sads and decided to write a cute, fluffy oneshot that might actually be sadder than I thought...
> 
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
